


Poems of Ancient Vulcan

by TAenean



Category: Star Trek
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Pon Farr, Pre-Reform Vulcan, Vulcan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 06:41:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11053446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TAenean/pseuds/TAenean
Summary: Translated into modern Golic by Sotek, and then into English by T'Aenean





	Poems of Ancient Vulcan

**Author's Note:**

> These are my original works, written in Vulcan and then translated back into English. I have taken some poetic licence with the language structure for rhymes sake, and other literary devices. Thanks to Selek from the VLI whose dictionary I used which you can find here: http://www.starbase-10.de/vld/

**Ri Na'katralar Svi'eshikh**

Fun-tor sa-veh mazhiv-eshikh  
Glazhau ir-zehl t'sa-veh nikh  
tal-tor kling - nam-tor sa'awek  
ri na'katralar la duvek --

Fal yontau khaf t'sa-veh  
Aitlun t'sa-veh wuh Kafeh  
Betau t'tau dan-paid-sfek  
ri na'katralar la duvek --

sa-veh solektra tevan-tor  
Eh eshikh na'gol'nev maf-tor  
Nash-tor na'ralash-fan reshnek  
ri na'katralar la duvek --

bel-tor t'sa-veh ashaya  
il t'tevakh ves nartaya  
na'kup-nam-tor i sa-veh ek  
ri na'katralar la duvek --

\---

**There Is No Shade in the Desert**

He returns to the sandy desert  
His eye looks towards the horizon  
(But) finds nobody, he is alone  
There is no shade for souls here.

His blood burns hot  
(And) He is a slave to his desire  
(As) The fever's summit approaches  
There is no shade for souls here

He falls to the ground  
And cries to the desert for help  
He is angry at it's silence  
There is no shade for souls here

He awaits his lover  
Or death's kind embrace  
For that is all he can do now  
There is no shade for souls here


End file.
